grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Prime Knight
The Prime Knight (shortened to PK and called Avatar in Brazil) was chosen by the gods to establish balance in the world after it was thrown off by the forces of evil. The powers of evil continued to grow, and the gods soon realized that the mortal world was in peril. The gods summoned an elite group of knights from which they selected the very best warriors to become Prime Knights. Sieghart the Highlander had been training with the other Highlander Warriors when he caught the eyes of the gods, and having passed all of the trials presented to him, returned as the Prime Knight to save the world. The Prime Knights wield a sword called the "Soluna," which is two swords in one, with one part representing the Sun and the authority of the gods and the other part representing the Moon and gods' noble nature. When the Prime Knight holds Soluna, he channels genuine power that can rival that of the gods. However, a Prime Knight is not to use power recklessly, thus Sieghart had been relying on his own inherent talents, doing the best that he could up to this point. Yet, with his own natural powers alone, Sieghart is not strong enough to take on his new enemies. Now, Sieghart has decided to finally take up the Soluna and display his full power as the Prime Knight. With two swords in one, the Prime Knight has a long reach without being hindered by the weight of such a large weapon, and as a result can dominate his enemies with his quick moves and attacks. Prime Knight can grab and link combos by timing special commands and keys. The Prime Knight's Rage Mode is more powerful than any of Sieghart's past jobs; combining his attacks and skills with Rage will up the number of hits and change the motions on his grabs and taunts, maximizing their power. When his rage is unleashed, the Prime Knight is a force to be reckoned with, able to charge through enemy lines and leave nothing but destruction in his wake. Requirements GP Mission (Cost 18,000 GP) Part 1 *Clear Partusay's Sea 6 times in Champion Mode. Part 2 *Slay Kamiki at Kamiki's Castle and collect 6 Prime Knight's Lesser Orbs on any difficulty. Part 3 *Slay Basilisk at the Temple of Fire and collect 6 Prime Knight's Greater Orbs on any difficulty. Part 4 *Slay 250 monsters within the range of ± 2 above or below level monsters. Part 5 *Clear Sanctum of Destruction 4 times. Cash Mission (Costs 11,800 cash) *Obtain 1 Gem. Quotes *''"Hehehehe... So you're here to pick a fight with a legend..."'' (Beginning) *''"Show me whatcha got."'' (Beginning) *''"Was that it?"'' (Taunt) *''"Prepare to die!!!"'' (Rage Taunt) *''"I've waited three hundred years to finish this fight."'' (End) *''"Did you really just try challenging me?"'' (End) Attack Modes thumb|200px|right As a Prime Knight, Sieghart's attacks have a variety of moves that can be easy to do or are both difficult and complex to pull off. If categorized, his attack modes can be summarized as the following: * Basic attacks - All normal attacks and combinations. ** Basic attacks with JF - All normal attacks and combinations with Just Frame (JF) extension. ** Basic attacks in Rage Mode - All normal attacks and combinations with increased damage in Rage Mode. ** Basic attacks in Rage Mode with JF - A much more damaging skillset due to the addition of a JF extension. * Raging attacks - Consumes the Rage Bar * Basic MP skills - All normal MP skills using the MP bar. ** Basic MP skills JF - A JF extension adds an extra animation and attack to the basic MP skills. ** Basic MP skills in Rage Mode - Sieghart's normal MP skills while consuming the Rage Bar, increase in damage potential and altering its animation. ** Basic MP skills in Rage Mode with JF - The JF extension further adds an extra attack move at the end of the MP skill, but with Rage Mode activated Sieghart further increases the damage output. Just Frame (JF) On top of Sieghart's normal repertoire of attacks, he can add either an extra attack or change the animation of an attack through what is called a "Just Frame," or JF for short. A JF is an extension to Sieghart's current set of skills and combos. Certain attack combos and all of his MP skills are capable of using JF. The JF move is both tricky to activate and difficult to time right. To perform a JF, the player must press the attack key ( ) at the moment you see a blue light, which appears as a blue halo over Sieghart. When you press , Sieghart will add an extra attack at the end of the combo or MP skill, or change the animation of the attack altogether. In a few of his moves, it is possible to perform a JF move at least once more as seen in all of his Dash Attacks. Because JF always uses "hit" command to function, it is more heavily reliant on a working keyboard rather than lag or timing. When timed correctly and mastered, Sieghart's JF extends his current skillset increasing his overall damage. It also lengthens his sequence of basic skills and attacks making him a force to be reckoned with. Take heed; when using a JF command during a Skill, the Rage Meter will start draining again. Rage Mode thumb|right|250px Sieghart can enter an altered state as if gone berserk where his fighting stance lowers and his damage increases. This altered state is Sieghart's Rage Mode. Rage Mode is activated by pressing the key when the Rage Bar reaches the length of two full MP bars, or MP bar Level 2. The bar itself charges gradually over time and, when activated, it lasts up to twelve seconds if fully charged (eight seconds when partially filled). Upon activation, Sieghart unleashes a great amount of energy that results in an explosion throwing nearby enemies at a great distance. Apparently, Sieghart generates lesser rage than the other 3 jobs. However, the rage timer reduction and the JF function balances this. When in Rage Mode, Sieghart's basic attacks have increased damage and his MP skills have altered animations along with the increased damage output. Lastly, when adding a JF extension while in Rage Mode, Sieghart's fury is unleashed in extra attack moves and damage. Basic Movements *See Prime Knight Command Chart for more info. Skills 'Normal' HighlanderAssault.png|Highlander Assault SoulEdge.png|Soul Edge UnlimitedBlade.png|Unlimited Blade 'Rage Mode' RHighlanderAssault.png|Dark Highlander Assault RSoulEdge.png|Dark Soul Edge RUnlimitedBlade.png|Dark Unlimited Blade Trivia *Prime Knight's third grade attack shares the same name as the Dark Assassin's third grade attack. *Like the Asura and the Rama, the Prime Knight is entitled "Knight/Protector of the Gods." *Although "JF" has yet to be confirmed to be "Just Frame", its breakdown means "Exact Timing" and the "Right Pixilation". *Prime Knight isn't the only one who has the "JF" Feature. Rama's Burning Destroyer of Heaven also uses JF commands as well. *Prime Knight does not possess a weapon accessory. However, he does have a Signboard and an Accessory. Unfortunately, both were temporary, not permanent. *Prior to first release (June 16, 2010), he did not have a crest up until September 8, 2010, which was 3 months away. http://grandchase.info/blog/prime-knight-release-na *Originally Prime Knight had two different Rage images, though only one was selected to be used. *Unlike other classes, both Neutral and Rage forms have their own grab animations and taunts. It is also noted that his rage gives Sieghart a more "twisted" and "crazed" look. **Another worthy note is that the eyes of the Dark Prime Knight matches the possessed Iblis and the possessed Lass. *This is the only swordsmen class that uses actual magical abilities, shown in Dark Unlimited Blade where it spawns swords that move on their own. *The weapon, "Soluna", is a combination of two syllables— "Sol", which relates to the "Sun" (authority of deities), and "Luna", which means "Moon" (noble nature of deities). **The larger sword appears to be the "Sol" and the smaller attachment is "Luna." *One of Sieghart's quotes mentions, "... three hundred years..." This may likely be a reference that the Ascendant God started his campaign at this time rather than the time Sieghart joined the Highlanders (six hundred years ago). *The quote "Finish this fight" could have been a reference to Halo 2's ending, as the game's final quote said by Master Chief was [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0357718/quotes "Sir, finishing this fight."] *Prime Knight's information listed above says that he is called the Avatar in Brazil, and he was chosen to restore balance to the world. This is a possible reference to the Nickelodeon hit cartoon show Avatar: The Last Airbender, in which the Avatar was chosen to restore balance to the world. *Prime Knight could be a possible reference to Cloud Strife, the hero of the Final Fantasy 7 (VII) series. Because of the similarities listed below, it erupted The Final Chase War. **Both Sieghart and Cloud have spiky hairstyles as trademarks of their images. **Both Cloud's SOLDIER and Advent Children attire and Sieghart's Prime Knight and Gladiator attire have some sort of cover for their left shoulder while their right shoulder has none. In their Advent Children and Prime Knight attire, both have a top piece of their outfit that is actually a long coat, where only a half of the long coat stretches down to their legs, though Sieghart's piece is somehow attached to one of his legs. **Sieghart and Cloud wield a large sword that seems very easy for them to use, allowing them to fight using one hand in rare occasions. The size of the Soluna is almost the size of Sieghart's body, similar to Cloud and his Buster Sword. The Soluna has some sort of design similar to Cloud's Ultima Weapon, while being able to break a sword off of the complete assembly is an ability derived from Cloud's Fusion Sword. **Sieghart's cocky attitude is similar to Cloud's false personality at the beginning of Final Fantasy VII. **Both Cloud and Sieghart use a sort of rage and an evasion that flips backward. **Some stances of Sieghart is the same as Cloud's stances. ***Prime Knight's regular stance, where he places the Soluna on his shoulders, is the same as Cloud's stance, however, Cloud doesn't use this stance regularly. ***In Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, while Cloud assembles his swords together before fighting the Bahamut SIN, he swings his Fusion Sword around and sets the sword horizontally straight out in front of him to reassemble his swords into one. By doing so, he holds the sword diagonal from his arm. This is the exact stance shown on Sieghart's Prime Knight picture. (first picture from the top) ***The two swordsmen run the same way as well, sticking their swords out and run without the swords hindering them. ***When a Prime Knight enters a room, he is shown with his back facing the screen before turning around and putting the Soluna down. While his back is shown, the Soluna is placed onto his back, and Sieghart is still gripping onto it with his right arm. This is Cloud's signature position, where the Buster Sword is hanging on his back while he grips onto it with his right arm. **Both swordsmen are affiliated with an elite group of warriors, ranked at the highest position. Sieghart was a great hero of the Highlanders, while Cloud was 1st Class in the fighting force known as SOLDIER. **When using an attack that includes massive energy, both Sieghart and Cloud have to release a type of aura from their sword, showing that they are charged up and ready to use the move. Sieghart's purple aura is best seen when he uses his level 2 and 3 skills for any job, both normal and rage, and Cloud releases a blue or orange aura to perform his Limit Breaks. **The real reason why the war began was because Sieghart's Dark Unlimited Blade appeared to be extremely identical to Cloud's Omnislash Version 5. Both Sieghart and Cloud spawn several swords around the enemy, then, in lightning speed, slash numerous times through the enemy while grabbing each sword for every slash. Finally, while directly above the opponent, they perform a powerful downward slash while the swords are dropped down (Sieghart's JF). Omnislash Version 5 can be seen here. ***''Unlimited'' means "of no limit" and a Blade is a "weapon used to attack by slashing". Omni-'' means "many" and a ''Slash is a "large swing dealt by a blade". This proves that even the names of these two moves seem similar. **Sieghart 's Unlimited Blade combines Cloud's Omnislash as it looked in both Final Fantasy VII ''and ''Dissidia Final Fantasy. Sieghart ferociously swings at the opponent with his Soluna while still in front of them similar to Cloud's Omnislash from Final Fantasy VII, then he begins zapping around at each angle similar to the Omnislash from Dissidia. At the end, both Cloud and Sieghart unleash a powerful burst. Category:Jobs and Classes